Candy's
by SingSong066
Summary: One-shot sin sentido, que busca hacer reír a sus lectores, que tiene como protagonista a la maestra preferida de todos. ¡Feliz día del maestro!.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

* * *

—Los personajes hablan—

 _"Los personajes piensan"_

.

.

.

El calor era agobiante en el salón de clases, nadie lograba poner atención pues el bochorno era bastante fuerte e insoportable como para mantenerse concentrado.

Y Ranma Saotome no era la excepción, el chico prácticamente luchaba consigo mismo para no quedarse dormido en medio de la clase de literatura que la excepcional profesora Hinako otorgaba a los presentes en esa aula.

Y por lo visto el chico de la trenza perdió la batalla porque que en seguida cayó dormido con la excusa de que "descansaría los ojos sólo por un momento" ignorando por completo el que no había dormido la noche anterior y terminaría durmiéndose completamente antes de siquiera haber cerrado los ojos.

En medio de este caluroso salón de clases se encontraba una linda niña de cabello castaño dando la clase como lo hacia del diario. Ignorante de lo que le pasaba a sus alumnos.

—"¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará aquí?, ¡estaré siete días!, ¿Cual es el motivo de su visita? ¡Sólo de turista!" Estás line... ¿Uhm?—la pintoresca niña paro de repente la lección que estaba dando a los alumnos visiblemente enfadaba.—Mal señor Saotome—exclamo la niña reposando el libro que anteriormente leía en el escritorio que se encontraba a su derecha.

En ese momento toda la atención se centro en el joven que sin preocupación alguna dormía plácidamente en su pupitre. Mientras su peculiar prometida se daba un suave golpe en la frente resignada al descarado comportamiento que su prometido mostraba.

 _"Ese baka, ni como ayudarlo."_

—¡Los alumnos que se quedan dormidos durante la clase son malos ejemplos!—prácticamente gritaba la joven maestra caminando graciosamente hacia el bello durmiente.—¡No puedo permitirlo, la maestra Hinako te castigara señor Saotome!—exclamaba antes de sacar un pequeño mazo de juguete y darle un golpe en la cabeza.

¡El mazo era más duro de lo que parecía!.

—¡Aaah!—y el sonido de un golpe seco fue lo único que se escucho en el salón ante la caía del chico oji-azul.

—¿Que le pasa, acaso está loca?—gritaba molesto el artemarcialista, mientras se levantaba del suelo adolorido no sabiendo sí sobarse la espalda o la cabeza.

—Señor Saotome es un rebelde—dijo la profesora para luego comenzar a llorar exageradamente—Saotome ¡Está reprobado!—exclamo sin más la niña dejando de llorar misteriosamente mirando con superioridad al pobre y desvalido heredero del estilo libre.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿porque?—¿una pregunta tonta? ¡pues al parece no para Ranma!.

—Señor Saotome ¿que acaso no se encontraba usted dormido?—debatió la linda profesora

Punto para Hinako-sensei.

—Sí pero, ¡No es justo! ni siquiera Kami podría estar despierto con este calor y lo aburrido de su clase.—declaraba el desdichado joven de la trenza.

—Puede ser, pero Kami me cae bien y usted Saotome ni eso—decía la linda maestra en un tono gracioso.—diga lo que diga su calificación no cambiara señor Saotome—exclamaba la pequeña maestra con un aire de autoridad.

—¿Y sí vamos por unos dulces?—aún no terminaba de decir el moreno cuando la maestra ya había salido prácticamente volando del salón de clases gritando emocionada.

—¡Dulces! ¿Qué espera señor Saotome? Vámonos.—era lo que se lograba oír de una pequeña niña que gritaba desde la distancia, a un joven apesadumbrado que salía preocupado por sus finanzas, del salón de clases en el que anteriormente ambos discutían.

Todos los presentes en ese salón miraban la escena con una enorme gota de sudor en sus frentes.

—¡Que tonto!—decía la chica Tendo en la misma situación que sus compañeros, mientras miraba a su prometido que caminaba desganado al lado de la profesora que no paraba de saltar y gritar feliz.

.

.

.

Calificaciones:

Kami 10

Ranma Saotome 10

¡Funciono! ¿Quién lo diría?

.

.

.

Fin

Feliz día del maestro a todos:3 aunque no todos queramos a esos viejitos regañones, este día es de ellos. Así que no olviden felicitar a sus maestros.:3

Algunos se preguntaran ¿y porque ese título? Pues sabrán que lo puse porque no tenía otra idea, ¡COMPRENDANME! Bueno...

¿Les gusto?, ¿Y qué?, ¿merezco Reviews?. Recuerden que sus Reviews son para mi lo que la ropa íntima para Happosai. Nos leemos luego.

-panda Saotome.


End file.
